1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a maxillofacial bone clamp (MBC) attachable to the zygomatic process of the maxilla and specific edentulous areas of the body of the mandible to provide various functions. These include stabilization of certain maxillofacial fractures, maxillofacial osteoplasties, and surgical defects of the maxilla and mandible. In addition, the MBC may provide a substructure upon which to attach dental and maxillofacial type implant abutments for reconstruction with removable prostheses.
2. Background Information